The present invention relates generally to data reduction storage systems, and more particularly to data reduction estimation for storage systems.
Storage systems are utilized in information technology environments such as enterprise computing systems. Because information technology system managers are generally interested in increasing data storage efficiency, many modern storage systems provide data reduction for increasing storage efficiency and storage savings. The storage savings generally depend on the nature of data being subjected to data reduction. As such, the potential storage savings offered by data reduction schemes depends on the amount and peculiarities of the data in such storage systems.